


impossibilities

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [106]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Mild CBT, Multi, Omorashi, Stepping, Threesome - F/F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hubert is so stuck in his role that it makes it hard for him to obey an order from Edelgard. She and Byleth have their fun punishing him for it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Poll Fics [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 14





	impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this elsewhere a month ago and now I can finally bring it here!

Hubert is not quite sure what comes over him, when it comes to Byleth. Perhaps with anyone who is not Edelgard, but it is hard to say, because they are the only two that he has ever been, and will ever be, intimate with. All he knows is that he treats her entirely different in the bedroom than how he treats her out of it, and how he treats Edelgard at any point in time.

Byleth reveals an incredibly submissive side to him, revealing just how depraved she can be, and Hubert becomes entirely dominant, able to do anything and everything for her, from pissing on her to stepping on her and letting her lick the soles of his shoes. As for Edelgard, he is nothing but subservient, always eager to do whatever she needs, serving her every need in the bedroom just as he would out of it. Between the two of them, he takes on entirely different roles, and for each other, it seems that Edelgard does not mind submitting to Byleth as all, though it is still hard for Hubert to imagine her as submissive, even seeing it.

But there comes a day when she asks something of him that he is not sure he can do. After years of devoting his life to her, and a rather long time spend sexually satisfying her, he never imagined that there would come a day that he could not take care of her needs. However, he never imagined that there would come a day that she would say that she wants what Byleth gets, and that she wants him to piss on her.

Hubert does not think he can do it, but Edelgard tells him that it is an order. She says this in her harsh, dominant voice, before coming down a few notches to say, “Really, it won’t be any problem. I think it would be nice to try, so you really don’t have to worry about my honor, or your traditions, or anything like that.”

She  _ says _ that, but it is not so easy to convince the part of Hubert that has spent his entire life seeing Edelgard as untouchable, as more gleaming and perfect than the goddess could ever be. Even accepting her feelings for him and entering into a relationship with her almost seemed like too much, but to do something as degrading as  _ piss on her _ …it is hard enough to accept that she has a submissive side with  _ Byleth _ . Hubert is not so sure that he can take on that kind of role for her.

But what else can he do? Edelgard has asked him for something that should, in theory, be easy for him. She is so excited about the idea of getting pissed on by him that it is almost strange, seeing her so giddy over something like that, and she takes advantage of the control that she typically has over him to make sure that he downs more than enough coffee to ensure that he will be aching for relief before long. Edelgard has spent a lot of time watching the things that he and Byleth do, and the ways that he torments and tortures Byleth, and she has taken mental notes, incorporating both into her strategy for getting what she wants out of Hubert.

When he is so desperate that he knows he can’t afford to wait much longer, there is nothing more that he can do to delay this. While he has sat off to the side, drinking his coffee and then waiting for it to hit him, Byleth and Edelgard have had their fun together, working each other up, edging one another, and always stopping and taking time to catch their breath before anything actually happens. Both of them are in dire need of some satisfaction now, and yet, they are both waiting for him to do his part. It feels almost like a performance that is expected of him, and that only makes it worse.

That is why he waits much longer than he needs to. He can feel the pressure building for a while, and if he were pissing on Byleth, then he would have done it by now, but his nerves leave him glued to his seat, unable to bring himself to say anything about it. It is not until he is squirming in his seat, unable to hold still, as the large volume of coffee continues to make it more and more difficult for him to hold back. Finally, he rises, and Edelgard looks over to him, excitement clear in her face.

“Are you ready?” she asks, already getting on her knees.

“I…I believe so,” he says, voice stiff in a combination of his nerves and his desperation. He feels as though this is the most difficult thing that he has ever had to do, and Byleth’s eyes on him as he approaches Edelgard do not help matters. It is as if this is the first time he has ever done anything with either of them; it is suddenly as if Byleth is a stranger, rather than the woman who he can make grovel at his feet, begging for a taste of his piss, licking his boots all the while. And Edelgard…it feels as if the love that they share is little more than a distant fantasy, and as if he is performing some great trial before the emperor, who might have his head if he messes this one up.

“I’m ready,” she replies, and he undoes his pants. Cock in hand, he aims at her breasts, not sure if he can lead into this pissing directly on her face. He might be able to coax himself into it once he is already going, or she might angle into it, letting him know that she wants it, but for now, he just does not know if he can start with that. He exhales, trying to force himself to relax, and…nothing happens.

Hubert exhales again, a bit harder this time, as if giving a stronger sigh will somehow force his bladder empty, but still, nothing happens. He tries and he tries, and he is not able to make anything happen at all. Horror begins to creep up on him as he realizes that he is actually too nervous to pee right now, and that he is standing over Edelgard, completely incapable of doing the one simple thing that she has requested of him.

“Hubert?” she asks, and he steps back, taking a few shaky breaths.

“I…might not be ready actually, give it a moment,” he says, blushing a bit, hardly able to believe that he is humiliating himself like this. He should be letting loose right now; his bladder hurts so much that he can hardly stand at all, and he felt seconds away from pissing himself a few moments ago. And he has pissed on Byleth many times before, while Edelgard has watched him, so it can’t be that he has someone sitting at his feet while having an audience. It is specifically that it is Edelgard, and he knows that, and he is morbidly ashamed of himself for this failure.

“Oh?” Edelgard looks confused, and he can feel his blush deepening. “Well, then, I…take your time, I guess.” He doesn’t know why, exactly, he gets his clothing back in order, when he knows he will just have to undo his pants again soon anyway. For whatever reason, he feels too exposed right now, even though he has been naked around them both before, many times, so something like that should not matter at all.

“I just…” He starts, but he can’t finish his sentence. What explanation is there for what he has done? Absolutely none, he doesn’t even understand it himself. Edelgard made a request of him, and he worked hard to prepare, so he should be able to do this. He pisses on Byleth all the time, with no problems at all, and Edelgard has watched him, so he should not have this much trouble with it, even if the two women have switched roles.

A sudden pang from his bladder takes his focus and he winces, biting the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He knows that he has to piss, knows that it is becoming critical, and yet…why can’t he piss on her? Why, when the time to actually empty his bladder came, was he frozen in place, no longer able to do it? Right now, he feels like he could do it with ease, but even as he starts to visualize it in his mind, he can feel himself locking up again. If it were Byleth, it would be easy. If he were just emptying his bladder, it would be easy. But the idea of degrading Edelgard,  _ even when she asks for it directly _ , feels impossible to him, and he knows that that makes him more pathetic than words can describe.

Hubert tries to get himself into the right mindset for it, but there does not seem to be any trick that is working, and nothing that is going to work fast enough. He tries to relax, tries to trick himself into it, tries to think of some way to convince himself that the women  _ haven’t _ switched roles, that it is Byleth on her knees in front of him, but nothing is working, and he is running out of time, and he is becoming more and more frantic, more and more desperate, and he-

He pisses himself.

By the time he realizes what is happening, it is too late to put a stop to it, his bladder tired of waiting for him to make up his mind. One second, he is still hanging on, telling himself that he can pull this off, and the next, he is pissing uncontrollably, and somehow, the realization that he is failing at his task, that he is quite literally pissing away his chance, is not enough to get him to lock up in that same way. After not being able to let go, no matter how hard he tried, he should not have such a hard time getting his bladder under control, but before long, he is completely empty, his pants soaked through and a puddle at his feet. If he had just left his cock out and let nature run its course, maybe he would have been able to salvage the situation.

“Hubert?” Edelgard asks, finally breaking the deafening silence in the room. Her voice is tinged with disbelief, and he would rather do anything than face her. But she is standing up now, forcing herself into his line of sight, her expression a combination of confusion and frustration. “What on earth was that all about?”

“I…I’m not sure,” he says, knowing that it is not a proper answer, though he has nothing else to say for himself.

“You just said you weren’t ready, and then you…you did  _ that _ .” Now, she is moving on from her confusion, only frustrated with him, and he hates the way his cock begins to throb from having her scold him. When it comes to Edelgard, he is every bit as pathetic as Byleth is where he is concerned.

“I have no excuse,” he replies, hanging his head.

“If you had to piss so badly that you did  _ that _ , then I fail to see why you were unable to do what I asked,” she says, narrowing her eyes.

“I…couldn’t do it.”

“You  _ couldn’t _ ? Even though it was an order?” she asks, but there is something in her voice, something to imply that she is enjoying this just as much. Of course, she would never be this cruel to him if it were not part of their game, if she were not stepping naturally, so naturally, into her role of domination.

“I understand that I have failed you,” he says, “but I simply could not do something like that to you. My body would not allow me to disgrace you like that.”

“You do not get a say in what does and does not disgrace me, and neither does your body. It is far more disgraceful to piss yourself in front of me while telling me that you are not ready to piss on me, that you need ‘more time.’”

“I…however you see fit to punish me, I…I’ll accept any form of punishment,” says Hubert.

“You don’t really have a choice in that, now, do you?” she asks with a cruel sort of smile that makes his heart race. “Byleth and I will certainly make sure that you get every bit of punishment that you deserve for what you have done.”

“Wait, you and…and Byleth?” he asks. This is a new one; Byleth may take charge where Edelgard is concerned, but when it comes to Hubert, she always goes to pieces, so submissive and pathetic that it is laughable. He could never imagine letting someone like her do the sorts of things that Edelgard does to him. Just the same as he could not dominate Edelgard, he is not sure how he is supposed to let himself be dominated by Byleth.

But if Edelgard tells him that he does not have a choice, then he does not have a choice.

“That’s right. Get undressed, and I’m going to tell her everything that I have planned for you.” She waves him off before going back over to Byleth, the two of them whispering amongst themselves while Hubert strips down, soaked and ashamed and so aroused that he can hardly stand it. By the time he is completely naked, they are both making their way over to them, a plan already figured out.

It is only now that he notices the way Byleth is fidgeting and whimpering, and she whines something to Edelgard, who says, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to wait anymore.” Then, she turns to Hubert and says, “I suppose I don’t have to explain to you that you aren’t allowed to touch or stimulate yourself in any way while this goes on, and that you are not to get off without my permission. First up, I want you to watch as Byleth manages to pull off what you were incapable of doing.”

Byleth lays back, with Edelgard’s face between her legs, and Hubert goes stiff as he realizes what they are going to do. There is still that part of him that believes Edelgard to be above it all, wanting to protest this, to say that she should not lower herself like this, but there is an even bigger part of him that he can hardly breathe, watching her eat Byleth out, Byleth moaning and whining for her, until she comes- not a difficult task, with how worked up she already was- and loses control of her bladder.

She pisses all over Edelgard’s face, while Edelgard opens her mouth to drink what she can, effortlessly pulling off something that Hubert could not do. Even if he had been able to piss on her, he was too much of a coward to imagine doing it on her face, and yet, Byleth could do that with no problem. He deserves to have Edelgard disappointed in him and he deserves to be punished; he even deserves to lower himself enough to be punished by Byleth, because she has more than proven that she is more capable of serving Edelgard than he is, and more than proven that she is his superior, at least for the day.

Sitting back, Edelgard moans, low and indulgent, and says, “Now, was that so hard, my teacher? I don’t think it was, but Hubert would disagree. He seems to think that it’s impossible. Don’t you think he deserves everything I told you about?”

“I do,” Byleth agrees, still dazed from her orgasm, as she sits up as well. “You don’t have to worry, I’ll make sure that he is properly punished.”

“That’s right, I know you can handle it. But as for me, I’ll just sit back and watch.”

“Wait, you’re not-” Hubert starts to protest, but Edelgard gives him a look that silences him right away, reminding him that he is in trouble right now, and that he is not to speak without permission.

“Byleth is going to carry out your punishment on her own, and then as her reward, you will give her whatever she wants,” Edelgard replies. “You have no right to complain about the situation you’ve found yourself in. This is entirely due to your own shortcomings, Hubert. I don’t think I need to remind you of that.”

Of course she doesn’t. He is helpless, made to do everything that Byleth tells him to do, the roles reversed in a way that he never thought he would see come to light. Byleth is acting on Edelgard’s orders, but that does not make it feel any less demeaning, to let her boss him around, making him lay back while she crosses the room, walking away from him.

For a moment, he thinks that his punishment will just be remaining still, while Byleth completely neglects him. Perhaps she will go back to Edelgard, and the two of them will torment him by having their fun without him, making him watch while he is not allowed to do anything for himself. But Byleth does not go to Edelgard, and instead, goes to put her shoes back on.

She looks strange as she crosses the room back to him, completely naked save for her shoes, heels clicking as she walks with such purpose that he is brought back to their academy days, and only then does it start to register what she is going to do to him. The tables really are going to be turned today, and the only thing he can do is take it, because the order has come directly from Edelgard. Byleth is going to step on him.

“It’s familiar, isn’t it?” Edelgard asks, her voice filling the room. “Byleth loves it when you step on her, so I thought you might like to feel what it was like to be on the receiving end. We all get to try new things today, so this is your chance to experience something totally different.”

As she speaks, Byleth reaches him, lifting her foot and bringing it down square on his chest. As she digs the heel in, he finds himself squirming, his arousal only growing, even though that can’t be right. This is Byleth stepping on him, this is the woman who practically lives to be degraded by him doing the degrading. He should not be this excited, and she should not look like she is enjoying this, but there is a smug smile on her face, an expression he is not sure he has ever seen on her before.

“There, just like that,” she says in a low voice, and he shudders to hear her speak, not at all sure what has come over him. She steps on his chest for quite a while, or maybe it is not very long at all, and just feels like a long time because he is so desperate for more. When she does move her foot, it is so that she can step on the side of his face, as Hubert turns his cheek to her.

She grins her heel into his cheek as she says, “Don’t you want to help me get them clean? You should suck on my heel, Hubert. You’re going to want my shoe clean, I’m sure.”

Did she learn all of this just from listening to the way that he talks to her, or is she going off some sort of script that Edelgard gave her? He doesn’t know, but he finds himself more than willing to go along with whatever she tells him to do, no longer caring that it is Byleth, or that they do not normally do things this way, because she knows how to boss him around, it seems, and he certainly knows how to submit.

He sucks on her heel, eagerly and pathetically. This is his punishment, but it is so much more than that now, and they both know it, and Edelgard knows it as well. They all know that he is all too easy to break, just as long as you know what buttons to push. In fact, when Byleth slowly pulls the heel from his mouth, he catches him starting to whine a bit, and though he tries to cut it off, he knows that Byleth has heard him, just from the look on her face.

“We’re almost done,” she says. “I just have one more thing that I have to do before I’m allowed to let you back up. Edelgard’s orders, of course.”

“Since my teacher could do what my  _ servant _ couldn’t even manage,” Edelgard speaks up, just to remind him of how he ended up in this situation to begin with.

His mind is taken off of all of this when Byleth steps on his cock, the sudden and blinding pain making him cry out. She does not apply much pressure, and does not step for very long before quickly lifting her foot, but it is enough to overwhelm him so much that he can barely process anything at all, and just when he is starting to return to his senses, she does it again. Each time she lifts her foot, each time he starts to catch his breath and recover, she repeats the process, so cruel and so wonderful, and Hubert is lost in a daze of pain and pleasure, not sure how he has fallen so low as to derive any pleasure from this, but knowing for sure that he never, ever wants this to stop.

But it has to stop eventually, and he is sure that he would not have actually been able to take much more if it didn’t. Even so, he almost feels disappointed when Byleth does not bring her shoe down on him anymore, standing over him and watching him shake and sob- when did that start?- and struggle to catch his breath. She has a blank, unreadable expression on her face, before she turns away completely, her attention focused on Edelgard.

“How did I do?” she asks.

“You did an amazing job,” Edelgard replies. “And now that Hubert has been adequately punished, you can have your reward. Anything that you want from him, he still has to listen to you.”

Byleth turns back to him then and says, “You heard her, so get up. You already know what I want, don’t you?”

He does. It stands to reason that she might get a little bit jealous of him, since he got to spend the whole time living out one of her favorite fantasies, being underfoot and licking shoes. Hubert is shaking now, as he goes to put his boots back on, feeling a bit silly wearing just them, knowing that he does not pull the look off nearly as well as Byleth does.

She is eager as she lays down for him, and he puts his foot between her legs, watching her eyes light up, her cheeks flushing with her excitement. Slowly, he begins to grind against her cunt, and she responds in kind, grinding up against him, moaning out for him. Each moan is like torture to him now, his abused cock absolutely aching, his body desperate for any form of release. Were he a less controlled man, just listening to her moan like this might be enough to make him give in, but he knows better, knows that Edelgard would not forgive something like that when she made it clear that he was not to get off without permission.

Instead, he just helps Byleth get there, not seeing why she gets to get off twice when neither of them have at all, but if she is simple enough to be able to bring herself to orgasm, grinding against his boot, then he supposes that pathetic enough that he does not need to question it. Not that he can say anything about being pathetic now.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Finally, Edelgard is crossing the room back to the two of them. “I suppose you’ve been punished adequately, Hubert, but don’t think that you’re off the hook. We’re going to try that again someday, and I expect results next time, or else your punishment will be much more severe. But, for now, I guess I can let you…” As she speaks, she wraps a hand around his cock, and it only takes a few strokes to push him over the edge, as pathetic as he is right now.

Hubert is completely blinded by pleasure, and by the time he starts to come down from that high, he is exhausted. He has had a very busy day, and has endured a lot to get to this point, so it only makes sense that he is completely and totally worn out. Perhaps now, he should get some rest, and begin wondering how he can make this up to Edelgard, how he can make sure that next time does not end in disappointment.

However, before he can seriously consider resting, she is already one step ahead of him, saying, “I hope you don’t think you’re going to get out of here without taking care of  _ me _ . As far as I’m concerned, the night is only just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
